Some illumination systems can provide lighting for outdoor activities, however, some bothersome pests, such as mosquitoes, moths, other insects, some mammals, and other potential pests can be attracted to the illumination provided by some illumination systems. Moreover, some outdoor activities, regardless of illumination, can attract at least some of the aforementioned pests due to the presence of humans or animals. In order to repel some of these pests, various chemicals, such as insect repellents and/or pesticides, or other deterrents/repellents can be used either by spraying in the general vicinity, such as a porch, yard, or pool area, or by topical application to skin, or application to clothing, or other surfaces. However, some of these chemicals can release undesirable odors, and/or may be undesirable to apply to human skin or articles of clothing. Single-use repellents such as citronella candles and coils tend to leave residue, and require frequent attention and replacement. Electrical repellent systems including torches, zappers, and traps are costly, require frequent maintenance, and be range limited.